asassins
by enelyx7
Summary: a game of rock paper scissors to decide fate.
1. Chapter 1

prologue:  
in one of the rooms of the black order's headquarters, lavi, allen walker, lenalee li, and yuu kanda were playing a game of rock-scissors-paper.

a very intense game of rock-scissors-paper.

"all right, this is the last round." lavi told them. "it's all or nothing" allen said.  
"our last chance..." lenalee mumbled.  
"let's get this over with." kanda told them.

the intensity was growing, this would be the deciding round, to find out which one of them would have to suffer the excruciating process of testing one of komui's rand new experiments!  
this latest one being a drug that anesthetizes you, AND removes certain memories! if it doesn't kill you first.

so, yeah, the battle was a desperate one.

rock!  
paper!  
scissors!

(drumroll please)  
and the results!!

allen: rock lenalee:paper lavi: rock kanda:paper (there can be two losers, or even three! the more the merrier.)

"n-no way... allen slumped. lavi almost fainted. lenalee tried to comfort them, while kanda mocked them. "heh, the rabbit-brat and moyashi have the worst luck. it must be your fate to die"  
allen snapped. "stop calling me moyashi! it's 'ALLEN'!" then he addded, "unless you're so stupid your brain can't even process that simple piece of information"  
"what did you say, moyashi!?" kanda snapped back.

"come on... stop fighting you two!" lenalee said. "and lavi! wake up! you're not going to die now!"

labi was silent.

then he suddenly said her name. "lenalee." grabbing onto her arm. "i.. don't have much time left on this world...cough! cough"  
(oh, the drama)  
"lavi! it's only going to be for a little while! you'll remember everything after the mission so... don't give up yet!" lenalee tried to persuade him.

"Baka Moyashi"  
"straight cut fringe"  
"Old Man!" " Bakanda"  
The two were still fighting shouting insults.

Lavi touched her face with his free hand and said in a weak voice, "Pr-promise me ..." " Lavi , being too dramatic you'll live. you have too." Lenalee told him but he ignored it. and repeated promise me. please... cough! hack! wheeeze! " Lenalee, alarmed,gasped," oh no... okay! okay! I promise !" anything! just hang in there!" She said ,gripping his shoulders. "... Remember... you said any...thing" his voice barely a whisper. she didn't care anymore, and just said "yes, anything!what? what do you want?" and lavi, using his last bit of strength left, said to her, "i want.. i want you to"  
lavi moved closer to her so that only she could hear his last words. when he finished, lenalee turned to the deepest shade of red, and, droppnig the dramatic act, threw him straight at allen and kanda, who were very close to blind rage by now.

and they all tumbled like bowling pins.

their final word was;  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH"  
(if that counted as a word)  
prologue end. 


	2. Chapter 2

way out in the desert, unnoticeable, not in any satellites viewing range, hidden from the world, guarded by the most elit, blah blah blah.  
was a high-tech security prison where only the most convicted criminals, whose punishments were worse than death, suffered.

in one of the prison cells, wearing a classic black-and-white striped uniform, allen and lavi were wondering what the heck were they doing there.

"hey, allen. are you sure you don't remember anything before we ended up here?" lavi asked, desperately trying to recover his own memories.

bookmen were not supposed to forget things. ever. this would probably go on his record, he thought.

"hmmmm..." allen pondered. sitting on the floor in a thinking position.  
"well, i remember we were playing rock-scissors-paper...but...i forgot the reason why... and i think we were broke, too." he finished.

lai tried to piece them together.  
"well, maybe since we were broke, then... they sold us off..?" he started to panic.  
"huh? why? are we even worth anything?" allen inquired.  
lavi replied," well, yeah, of course were worth something! i mean, we work for the black order! to the right people, our heads alone could fetch in millions!" in a loud whisper.

"well then..who would do this? i can imagine kanda doing it. he hits 2 birds with 1 stone, but lenalee? she wouldn't--" allen paused, to a shocking realization.  
"would she?" lavi continued.

they both saw in their minds eye, lenalee with tons of cash around her, and a dark and sinister smile on her face. she was more than just the sweet lenalee who served coffee and tamed her older brother, she was a-  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" they both screamed, cutting the horrifying vision short.

lavi raised a fist in the air, and dramatically declared,"no! i believe in lenalee! i don't think that she would just abandon her comrades! she, of all people, will be the one to save us, i'm sure of it! we just need to have faith"  
"to think we thought so badly of her, i'm so... so ashamed!!" allen added.

with tears in their eyes, they both vowed never to think of that image again, and an image of lenalee with angel wings replaced it instead.  
(like a valkyrie.)

a little while later, 2 trays of food were passed from a small slit in the door.

although calling it 'food' would be a disgrace to anything and everything any living being has eaten in it's entire life. the food, was, in a nice way, disgusting. in a not-so-nice way, it looked like the sword release of the espada that rukia fought, glottoneira.

then a man's voice said from behind the door, "be thankful, that's the best food we have here, since the cook's feeling good today." then he went away.

lavi and allen looked at the food, then at each other.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE"  



	3. Chapter 3

"allright, you maggots! it's time to work, so get a move on!" yelled a big, bald, muscular man who was wearing a like the guys in M.I.B.

he opened the door and, in the blink of an eye, cuffed their hands with something that looked like a really gaudy silver bracelet or something.

"if you try to escape, that thing can track you down for 3oo miles and send an electric shock so high, there won't be anything left of you when we search." he warned them.

allen and lavi paled, and then followed the gaurd out of their cell into a series of long corridors with numerous doors lining it.

when they passed maybe, the 20th corridor, they heard horrible screeching, inaudible yells, and shouts of pain in every cell door they passed.

the gaurd smiled the whole time they passed this corridor.

when they finally reached their destination, the two almost collapsed from fatigue. the gaurd did not show any signs of weakness.

probably from walking through all those corridors everyday.

it was hell.

no, i'm not joking!

it was like all those scenes of hell you saw on tv, with men toiling away at fruitless labor, hacking with picks at the impenetrable stone wall.

(why, i don't know.)

others hauling carts full of coal with blood splattered on it from the men who worked so hard to mine it.

with flames everywhere, don't forget the flames.

this place was like that, except worse.

the guards had flamethrowers for torturing the prisoners of the already unbearable heat, and for special effect too.

there were some souls here and there, too. haunting where they could.

"okay!" the man who led them down there glowered. "get to work, you brats!"

he left, and slammmed shut the door behind him.

the two prisoners groaned, then they did whatever it was that prisoners do.

they worked till they were half-dead and got tortured.

immediately when they returned to their room, however, their injuries were miraculously healed, as if nothing happened.

"woooooooaaaahhhhh!!" lavi exclaimed.  
"do they just heal us just so they can torture us some more, or do you think i's just us?" he said, still quite bitter about the whole 'hell' process.

"i... think it's just us." allen replied. "i caught a glimpse of another prisoner going into his cell, but his injuries didn't heal, obviously."

then he lowered his voice to a whisper, "do you think it was the innocence?"

then lavi, who obviously didn't hear him properly, said,  
"of COURSE we're innocent!! whatever crime it was, i'm pretty sure we weren't directly part of it!"

"what?" lavi asked, getting a strange and annoyed look from allen. when, all of a suden,

GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRWWWWWWWLLLLLGGGGRR!!

Lavi ventured to ask, "what...was that??"

allen moaned, "i'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnggggggrrrrrrryyyyyyy!  
that thing i ate earlier is all gone now... not that i ate much..."

another GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRWWWWWWWLLLLLGGGGRR!! sounded, to prove his point.

lavi despaired.

great, just great. he thought. here they were, deadly assasins/spies/soldiers/bodyguards, who worked for a notorious underground syndicate that posed as a church, the black order, their group was broke, their best friends sold them off for money, and somewhere along the way, they ended up in the worst place to be in the world. they were tortured, their wounds healed so they could be tortured some more (maybe), and he was a bookman with failing memory.

and to top it all off, he was stuck in a cell with a starving allen walker.

"man,"he thought, "gramps is gonna have a laugh outta this"  
then he heard a 'thump!'.

lavi turned around to face allen, strewn on the floor and unconcious.

"allen!" lavi rushed to the younger boy, until his vision got blurry , andthen he collapsed. just a few feet away from him.

"A-llen..." he managed to say, and, just before he lost consciousness too, he saw something sparkle from allen's ear that wasn't there before, he thought.

review, please. since i already finished the story in paper media, and i would like to know if i should actually upload this


End file.
